


只是一篇新手自行車

by kitty87653886



Category: Fate/Grand Order, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty87653886/pseuds/kitty87653886
Summary: 背景是伊斯坎達爾不知道發生了什麼原因受肉來到了現代社會，並和埃爾梅羅二世同居中，兩人關係算是半公開關係有道具play，第一次自割腿肉不好吃還請見諒





	只是一篇新手自行車

「拜託…啊…停，停下」埃爾梅羅二世的手在虛空中胡亂的揮舞，烏亮的長髮散落在床上，發紅的眼角掛著淚水，臉色潮紅地看向正坐在一旁的椅子上若無其事地划著手機的伊斯坎達爾

聽見埃爾梅羅二世哀求的聲音，伊斯坎達爾放下了手中的手機，並看了眼牆壁上的時鐘再看向床上，說道：「再忍耐一下吧」

埃爾梅羅二世心有不甘地發出了一聲哀鳴，但也只好緊閉起雙眼，接受對他而言過於超過的快感

埃爾梅羅二世的雙手被皮革所製成的手銬拷住，雙手舉過頭頂，高高地扣在了床頭櫃上限制了雙手的行動，身上一絲不掛地躺在床上，全身上下的皮膚散發著潮紅。修長的雙腿曲起，似乎是想隱藏什麼，但腿間傳來的嗡嗡聲卻讓人無法忽視，一隻碩大的按摩棒無情地在後穴裡肆虐，原本是粉紅色的後穴因為塞入的巨物而撐成深紅色，穴口沾著因為過分摩擦被打成泡沫狀的腸液及潤滑液，但仍有多餘的蜜汁不斷的滴落

埃爾梅羅二世時不時會因為按摩棒戳到敏感點而發出意義不明的呻吟並渾身打顫，眼眶中蓄滿的淚水不斷滑落，但後穴無力抵擋住這兇猛的攻勢，只能可憐兮兮地咬著這隻正在他體內肆虐的物品，腰肢無意識地擺動似乎是想逃離這樣的快感，小腹和胸前上散落著白色的液體及失去焦距的眼神，顯示著埃爾梅羅二世已經經歷了不知道多少次的高潮，但陰莖因為強烈的刺激下，即使經歷了多次高潮卻仍然保持堅挺

為什麼會變成這樣的情形，埃爾梅羅二世昏沉的腦子回想著幾個小時前的場景

「Rider，那個放在桌上的箱子是什麼？」剛剛結束完成君主的工作從斯拉的辦公室回到住家的埃爾梅羅二世，馬上就看到了在凌亂的家裡還算得上是整齊的桌子上，放著一箱早上出去時並沒有出現的箱子

「附近的鄰居送我的，說是有趣的小東西」正坐在沙發上玩著超級瑪X歐的伊斯坎達爾回答完他的問題後，就繼續緊盯著眼前的螢幕，手中拿著搖桿操作著螢幕上的小人跳過前方的路障

自從幾個月前伊斯坎達爾在還不知道原因的狀況下現世後，就住進了埃爾梅羅二世的住所，他熟悉環境的速度很快，才不到幾個禮拜就已經和附近的鄰居打成了一片。這些人都只是普通人，雖然在這邊已經住了蠻長一段時間，但他從來沒有嘗試接觸過，遇到頂多打聲招呼而已，但是自從伊斯坎達爾來了以後，家裡甚至每隔幾天就有人來送東西過來，例如食物、小禮品之類的，這讓他不免有些感慨

埃爾梅羅二世先到淋浴間裡沖了澡，隨便吹了下頭髮，換上了居家服出來後，伊斯坎達爾已經把遊戲機關掉站在桌子旁邊，手上正拿著一張紙閱讀，而放在桌上的箱子也被打開了

「Rider，你在看什…！？？？」他原本只是出於好奇湊過去看了一眼箱子裡的內容，結果不看不要緊，在看到內容物後他下意識的把箱子拍到了地板，也導致箱子內有部分的物品散落到了地板上

按摩棒、手銬、蠟燭、口塞…這個箱子裡面裝了一堆的情趣用品，還有些是埃爾梅羅二世沒有看過，但用途大概八九不離十也是有關那方面的東西

伊斯坎達爾挑了挑眉，看了眼地板上的箱子和地板上的東西，又看向埃爾梅羅二世，他的耳根漲紅，一副欲言又止的表情，然後伊斯坎達爾手上的紙立刻就被埃爾梅羅二世搶走了

「「我親愛的好兄弟：這邊剛好進了一些好貨分你一些，若你有興趣的話可以和你『老婆』用用看…」…這一定是隔壁棟那個老傢伙幹的好事，給我走著瞧」埃爾梅羅二世臉色陰沉地用右手打了響指，手中的信紙立刻被火焰燒成灰燼

「你看起來應該是了解這些東西？」伊斯坎達爾用帶著調侃的語氣說道，果不其然看見對方現在連整張臉都紅了

埃爾梅羅二世結結巴巴地反問：「那，那你又懂這些東西怎麼用嗎？」但才剛說完他馬上就後悔了，伊斯坎達爾指了指放在桌面上的手機：「居然是問怎麼用…所以小子你其實有興趣？」

「才沒這回事！」埃爾梅羅二世氣急敗壞地回答，然後慌張地蹲下身把掉到地板上的情趣用品丟回箱子裡，打算等下直接拿去回收

但伊斯坎達爾突然蹲下身，在他耳側講了一句：「所以，你真的不想試一次嗎…韋伯？」

然後他就鬼迷心竅地掉進陷阱了

「嗚…！」按摩棒又再一次的碰到了體內的敏感點，使得埃爾梅羅二世又被迫發出了呻吟，全身不斷顫抖，他再次用近乎崩潰的眼神看向伊斯坎達爾

「Rider…不，我真的，啊，不行了…」

埃爾梅羅二世用顫抖的聲線再次請求伊斯坎達爾停下正在他體內肆虐的巨物，這次伊斯坎達爾終於答應了他的請求，他放下手機走向床前

「快點…」

埃爾梅羅二世催著伊斯坎達爾，並將雙腿微張，伊斯坎達爾手握住按摩棒關掉了上面的開關，埃爾梅羅二世的身體在這瞬間癱軟下去，挺直的陰莖再次射出了稀薄的液體

埃爾梅羅二世用迷茫的眼神看著伊斯坎達爾，雙脣無意識的張開似乎想要討吻，伊斯坎達爾是個大方的王，願意在在這個時候給予臣子獎賞，因此他低下頭親吻著他的唇，他並沒有受到多大的阻礙就進入了埃爾梅羅的口腔內，他細細地舔過齒貝，然後和對方的軟舌糾纏，而分泌過多的唾液則從兩人的嘴角滑落。

埃爾梅羅二世則溫順的配合著他的動作，床頭櫃上的手銬隨著兩人的動作發出聲響，伊斯坎達爾用單手將銬住他雙手的手銬解開，手銬隨手丟到了地上，終於自由的雙手環上了伊斯坎達爾的脖子。即使這樣的親吻他已經經歷過無數次，他還是常常會感受到缺氧的感覺，腦子變得昏沉，環繞的雙手也逐漸失去力道，就在他感覺快要窒息的時候，伊斯坎達爾終於放過了他，新鮮的空氣迅速湧入埃爾梅羅二世的肺部，使他止不住的咳嗽

「小子，剛剛做得很好」伊斯坎達爾扶起了埃爾梅羅二世的身體讓他坐起，並安撫性地摸著他的頭，接著牽起他因為手銬長期的磨擦而發紅的手腕，輕輕地撫摸。埃爾梅羅二世只是輕輕地哼了一聲，並沒有回答

過了一會兒，終於恢復正常呼吸的埃爾梅羅二世面有難色地開口：「那個…下面的東西，甚麼時候可以…拔出去？」

剛剛折磨他許久的按摩棒剛剛雖然由伊斯坎達爾關掉了開關，但仍然插在他的體內沒有拔出，讓他感到有些不適

伊斯坎達爾讓埃爾梅羅二世重新躺平，並將他的雙腿張開，使蹂躪已久的穴口顯示在伊斯坎達爾的眼前，正一抽一抽地含著按摩棒。

「忍耐一下」伊斯坎達爾握住按摩棒，將其緩緩地將其抽出體內  
「嗚…」途中柱體不小心擦到敏感點，使埃爾梅羅二世的雙腳胡亂地在空中踢了幾腳，並發出了呻吟

終於拔出按摩棒後，伊斯坎達爾將按摩棒放在一旁，輕撫著略為紅腫的穴口，但因為穴口一時之間無法合攏，原本留在裡面的腸液及潤滑液也從裡面流出，沾濕了床單及伊斯坎達爾的手，這樣的視覺刺激讓埃爾梅羅二世的臉又重新紅起來

「夠，夠了吧，不要再用了」埃爾梅羅二世略為掙扎地躲避伊斯坎達爾的愛撫，然後他注意到伊斯坎達爾褲襠之間的突起，因為對方穿著衣服，再加上他剛剛的狀態，使得一開始他並沒有注意到此，因此他伸手，碰觸了那處突起

「喂，小子，那裏不要隨便亂碰」伊斯坎達爾立馬就伸手握住了埃爾梅羅二世的手，但埃爾梅羅二世沒有理會伊斯坎達爾的阻止，施了點力量把伊斯坎達爾推到床上，並解開他腰上的腰帶並脫下褲子和內褲，碩大的陽器彈出，拍打在了埃爾梅羅二世的臉上

埃爾梅羅二世看了一眼伊斯坎達爾，然後低下頭，注視著那根比按摩棒還要巨大，簡直就是非人尺寸的陽具後，他低下頭

「你已經忍很久了吧，我來幫你」

埃爾梅羅二世伸舌舔了一下柱體

「而且對馬其頓人來說，一直保持這樣的狀況穿著褲子很不舒服吧」埃爾梅羅看著伊斯坎達爾微笑

「哈哈哈，好樣的啊」伊斯坎達爾先愣了一下，略為驚訝於埃爾梅羅二世的主動，但聽到他這樣的回答，他也就順從對方的意思，接受對方的服侍

雖然為對方口交已經不是第一次，但兩人在平常的性事基本上都是隨便摸一摸就進入正題，很少花時間做前戲，因此埃爾梅羅二世對口交一事並不熟練，他回想著之前為數不多的經驗，細細地舔舐著粗大的柱體，雙手則撫弄下面的囊袋

伊斯坎達爾享受的哼哼聲無形中鼓勵了埃爾梅羅二世，他張開嘴，從巨大的龜頭開始慢慢吞入，由於伊斯坎達爾的東西真的太大了，因此他只吞到了三分之一的位置就停了下來，並上下吞吐，無法含到的地方則用雙手愛撫

埃爾梅羅二世的技巧說不上太好，偶爾牙齒還是會不小心擦到讓他有些疼痛，但伊斯坎達爾仍然享受著對方的服侍

上下吞吐了數十次後埃爾梅羅二世也不免感到嘴酸，因此他吐出性器，繼續用舔舐的方式撫弄這巨大的性器。努力了一段時間後，終於使伊斯坎達爾射了出來，雖然他已有準備，但因為閃避不及的關係，還是有一些精液沾到了他的臉上

成功讓伊斯坎達爾高潮後，埃爾梅羅二世將臉上不小心沾到的精液擦掉後，原本想要下床到浴室沖個澡清理一下然後睡覺，但腳還沒落地，就被背後的拉力強行拖回了床上

「你不會以為這樣就結束了吧，小子？在你繼續挑逗的時候，你就應該已經要想到後果了吧」埃爾梅羅二世被伊斯坎達爾壓在身下，所有的掙扎完全被伊斯坎達爾所控制，再加上之前的的體力消耗，不過一會兒，他就只能乖乖投降任由伊斯坎達爾擺弄了

「所以，你還想幹什麼，剛剛還不夠嗎」埃爾梅羅二世氣喘吁吁地問

「你還想要用什麼道具嗎？」伊斯坎達爾瞥了一眼櫃子上放有情趣道具的箱子

「不要！不要再來了！」埃爾梅羅二世回想起剛剛的情景，立馬瘋狂搖頭拒絕伊斯坎達爾的提議，如果再被類似剛剛的東西折磨一次，他有自知自己明天大概率是不用下床了

顯然伊斯坎達爾並不是一位會好好聽人說話的王，但他也知道如果再這樣逗弄下去，這陣子他的臣子肯定不會給他好臉色看，而一位賢能的王一定要能了解臣子們的底線在哪，並適時給予獎賞

伊斯坎達爾輕笑了一聲，開始用舌頭舔舐著埃爾梅羅二世的右乳首，並不時用牙齒輕輕咬起，左邊則用左手揉捏著，右手也沒有空閒地撫摸著全身，並在敏感點處稍作停留並加以撫弄，惹的埃爾梅羅二世止不住地全身顫抖喘息

即使後穴仍是濕潤的，但伊斯坎達爾的尺寸和按摩棒相比還是過於龐大，因此再度的潤滑仍有必要。伊斯坎達爾讓埃爾梅羅二世翻到背後並抬起腰肢，讓人保持跪姿，然後他從旁邊的櫃子拿出潤滑劑，擠了一點在手上溫了一下，然後掰開臀瓣，將一指伸入濕滑的後穴

「嗯…」埃爾梅羅二世忍耐著手指進入的不適感，發出細碎的的呻吟，他伸手抓住伊斯坎達爾的手以保持平衡

隨著伊斯坎達爾不斷增加數量，沒過多久就已經有四根手指頭在後穴裡抽插，手指在通道裡不斷攪弄、按壓，多餘的潤滑液不斷從穴口流出，順著腿跟滑落

埃爾梅羅二世死咬枕套，不願意發出聲音，但伊斯坎達爾一直用指腹刺激著體內的前列腺，還是被迫讓一些聲音洩漏出來，強烈的快感令他的腳指因此捲曲，手指緊緊抓著枕套不放，腰肢隨著伊斯坎達爾的動作扭動，即使如此被這麼強烈的快感所侵擾，但他還是覺得少了點甚麼

「行了…直接進來就好，啊！」有點受不了伊斯坎達爾的挑逗，埃爾梅羅二世小聲地催促著伊斯坎達爾，卻被對方往敏感點攻擊，讓他又發出了呻吟

「小子你那麼性急啊」

「啊！才不是！只是…有點太舒服了…」說到最後，埃爾梅羅二世的聲音已經細如蚊蚋，眼神也撇向別處

「嗯？太小聲了再說一遍，太舒服了所以？」伊斯坎達爾仍然聽得一清二楚，但還是想要逗弄逗弄，果不其然埃爾梅羅二世馬上就惱羞成怒開始掙扎，說著「Fxck」、「不做了」之類的話，伊斯坎達爾費了一番力氣，連哄帶騙的才終於讓對方安分下來

埃爾梅羅二世感受到伊斯坎達爾把手指從體內抽出，不過一會兒，一個熾熱的物體抵在了他的身後，它知道那是伊斯坎達爾的肉棒，這令他不禁有些緊張。即使已經經歷過了數次這樣的性事，但是那驚人的尺寸，以及隨之而來的快感，都令他感到無從招架和適應

「嗚…」

肉棒從穴口撐開慢慢地進入，雖然埃爾梅羅二世知道為了照顧他的感受，已經故意放慢了速度，並不斷地安撫著他讓他放鬆，但他還是難受地發出了低吟，眉頭緊皺

而進入方的伊斯坎達爾也不怎麼好受，狹小的通道內因為受到刺激，肉壁不斷地吸吮著他的性器，這讓他很想直接插入到最深處，但又怕埃爾梅羅二世因此受到傷害，因此進到一半後，他就轉為用淺淺抽插的方式，幫助對方能夠緩解進入時的痛楚，直到結合處傳來細微的水聲，且對方的身體明顯放鬆後，伊斯坎達爾一次性地將陰莖推入最深處

「啊！」熾熱的器官一下子就推入到最深處，這種被填滿的感覺讓埃爾梅羅爾二世激動的落下了淚

伊斯坎達爾幫他擦掉了臉上的眼淚後，扶著埃爾梅羅二世的腰肢開始在體內抽插，一開始只是在深處慢慢的抽插，但慢慢的，伊斯坎達爾逐漸加快速度與力道，每一次拔出性器，再插入時就比前一次還要深入，濕潤的肉壁包裹著肉棒，隨著他的進出不斷的緊縮，腸道內也分泌了過多的腸液，從穴口不斷的被溢出，打溼了兩人的交合處，使其更加濕潤

「嗯啊，嗯，嗚…咿！」

埃爾梅羅二世幾乎無法控制自己的呻吟聲，因為伊斯坎達爾次次進入時都精準攻擊著前列腺，這讓他幾乎全身癱軟，靠著伊斯坎達爾的支撐才不至於整個趴在床上，前端已經重新立起並不斷溢出透明液體，後穴不斷痙攣著，彷彿是要把肉棒再吞的深一點

看到埃爾梅羅二世已經無法再支撐，伊斯坎達爾把肉棒抽出，將埃爾梅羅二世翻到正面後再重新插入。為了在激烈的交合中保持平衡，埃爾梅羅二世伸手環抱著伊斯坎達爾的脖子，彷彿在抱著大海中的浮木，雙腿不斷顫抖著，噗滋噗滋的水聲及啪啪的交合聲不斷刺激著，使他的理性逐漸消散，化為跟隨本能的生物，沉溺於性慾之中

「啊…不行…我要射…嗚…Rider...呀！？」

埃爾梅羅二世突然感到背後一空，他被伊斯坎達爾抱起了身，坐在了對方的大腿上，姿勢的改變使埃爾梅羅二世一時之間找不到著重點，且因為重力的關係，熾熱的肉棒進入了更深的地方，這種感覺讓埃爾梅羅二世彷彿腹部被貫穿一般

「嗚…好漲…」

「乖，現在你自己動看看」

伊斯坎達爾一邊撫摸著埃爾梅羅二世的頭髮一邊親吻著他的臉頰給予鼓勵，並將跨下往上頂，引導他自己動。理智本來就所剩無幾的埃爾梅羅二世受到伊斯坎達爾的蠱惑及對性的渴望，他扶著伊斯坎達爾的肩膀，遵從著指示開始上下吞吐著後穴裡的肉棒

一開始他很不得要領，他扭動身體試圖尋找能讓他舒服的地方，但無論如何都無法讓體內的肉棒摩擦到體內的敏感點，這讓本就瀕臨高潮的他相當難受

「嗚…Rider…我不行，這太撐了…幫我」

這在埃爾梅羅二世還保有理智的時候，肯定是不會向他輕易尋求幫助的，這也說明了他現在完全沉浸於情慾之中，且這樣無法得到快感的狀況下令他十分煎熬

他扶著埃爾梅羅二世的腰，帶領他尋找自己的敏感點，埃爾梅羅二世的學習能力很快，沒過多久他就掌握了要點，他用伊斯坎達爾的陰莖操弄著自己，並精準對準前列腺摩擦，並透過收縮肉壁來增加快感，伊斯坎達爾在享受的同時，也握住埃爾梅羅二世又開始不斷分泌液體的肉棒替他手淫，在這樣前後夾攻的狀況下，埃爾梅羅二世很快又再次迎來了高潮，射在了伊斯坎達爾的腹部上，且埃爾梅羅二世因為高潮而身體發軟，肉壁又因此不斷絞緊還在體內伊斯坎達爾的肉棒

伊斯坎達爾重新將埃爾梅羅二世推回床上開始了最後衝刺，他抓緊著埃爾梅羅二世的腰，感受著肉壁的收縮不斷刺激著陰莖，這種舒爽的感覺讓他欲罷不能，他更加快速地在埃爾梅羅二世的體內奔馳著，發洩著自己的慾望

埃爾梅羅二世的雙腳被高高抬起並掛在伊斯坎達爾的肩膀上，手指只是無力的抓著床單，身體早就被頂弄得無法保持平衡，只能隨著伊斯坎達爾的抽插隨之搖擺，嘴裡只能吐出一些不成形的單字

在抽插了數十次後，伊斯坎達爾終於在埃爾梅羅二世的體內釋放出來，微涼的精液撒在溫熱的內壁，讓埃爾梅羅二世的身體不斷顫抖，強烈的快感使他失了神，除了喘息甚麼話也說不出，然後他就在體力耗盡的狀況下昏了過去

經過昨晚的瘋狂後，第二天早上埃爾梅羅二世自然是起不來了，他也沒打算勉強，反正今天埃爾梅羅教室不用上課，而君主的工作索性就丟給萊尼絲處理，拜她所賜，他前段日子就為了各種委託而忙得不可開交，也因此許久沒有好好休息過一天了

伊斯坎達爾早打聲招呼後就出去工作了，雖然他曾經和他說過不用出去工作也無所謂，不過他說為了征服世界，對現代社會的了解是必不可少的。即使一開始他曾擔心過伊斯坎達爾會不會惹出甚麼麻煩，但經過這幾個月的觀察，不用說有事，伊斯坎達爾根本就幾乎融入到了這個社會當中，一邊吃著伊斯坎達爾早上準備的早餐（雖然只是烤土司和牛奶），他不禁覺得有些心情複雜

中午的時候格蕾有帶著午餐過來住家一趟探望了一下，原本她還想順便整理了一下環境，但埃爾梅羅二世還是用了一些理由把她打發過去了，畢竟昨天晚上所留下來的「痕跡」可不好見人。

另外他私下把那個裝著情趣道具的箱子處理掉了，丟掉的時候伊斯坎達爾還曾經表達過可惜，然後被他翻了個白眼，當然，少了那些東西，對於他們的「生活」並沒有受到任何影響。另外，隔壁棟的老頭子這幾天不知道為甚麼只要走在路上就必會踩到香蕉皮滑倒，但原因究竟為何，就不為人知了

這樣平靜的生活究竟能維持到甚麼時候，埃爾梅羅二世也說不清楚，但他唯一知道的事，他希望這樣的現狀能繼續保持下去


End file.
